


Shot Through the Heart

by Rachello344



Category: Death Note
Genre: I just wanted an excuse to write them playing laser tag, M/M, Valentine's Day, laser tag date, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light wasn't exactly the laser tag type, but it wasn't like he was doing anything else on Valentine's Day.  And besides, it might get his mind off of the fact that he hadn't managed to ask Lawliet on a date...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot Through the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr a while ago, but I'm actually pretty pleased with it, so I've decided to cross-post it here! I hope you guys enjoy!

“Laser tag? Really?”  Light shot his sister an unimpressed look.

“Oh, come on, Light, please? Mom won’t let me go if you don’t come!  They’re having a special for Valentine’s Day so it won’t even cost much,” Sayu pleaded.  Her puppy eyes were legendary.  Light’s father couldn’t even resist them.

He sighed. “Fine.”

Sayu was already hugging him and running off to tell their mom. When Sachiko stuck her head out of the kitchen a minute later, she smiled knowingly.

“You’re such a kind boy, Light. Are you sure you want to sacrifice your Valentine’s Day for your sister?”

“ _Mom_ ,” Sayu protested from somewhere behind her.

Light laughed. “It’s not a big deal.  I didn’t have plans anyway.”

With that settled, Light changed into dark clothes and shoes. He waited in the living room for his sister to get ready.

Truthfully, he’d been trying to figure out how to ask Lawliet to go out with him, but it had been a bust. The box of chocolates he made was still sitting on his desk.  If it wasn’t a Sunday this year, he would have given them to Lawliet at school, but…

“Ready?” Sayu asked, beaming. She was wearing all black, but her sweater had a pale pink heart on it.  Light made a considering noise; she blushed.  “Don’t make that face, Light.  It’s _thematic_ , okay?  Nothing else.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

 

* * *

 

Light was waiting for their turn to come up while his sister chattered with her friends. Someone stood beside him.

“Laser tag? That seems rather out of character.”

Light turned quickly, eyes going wide. What was _Lawliet_ doing at an arcade?  He opened his mouth to ask, but Lawliet gestured to one of the boys in the group with Sayu.

“It seems we have people in common.” Lawliet’s voice was smooth and dry.  He was still wearing his stupid white sweater—it looked amazing on him, but he was going to be a walking target when the game started.

“So, one of your brothers, I presume?”

“Yes, Mello seems to be friends with your sister, although Matt is here, too, somewhere.”

As if on cue, the brown-haired boy in question darted out of the shadows, hand out. “I need more quarters, L.”

“Ask Mello. You already got your share.”

Matt huffed and protested, but backed off. He didn’t go to Mello.

“So, you got strong armed into chaperoning?” Lawliet asked, smirking.

“More or less. Let me guess, you just wanted to play laser tag today.”

“Guilty.” Lawliet grinned.  It was devastating.  Light was just starting to return the smile when their parties were called.

“I’m gonna kick your ass, Lawliet.”

“You’re certainly welcome to try, Yagami.”

 

* * *

 

Light ducked out of Mello’s range, laughing to himself. At this rate, unless L picked up his game, he was definitely going to win.  His vest buzzed with a hit.  Spinning, he caught sight of Lawliet’s sweater, unmistakable in its neon vibrancy.

_Damn sniper_.

Determined, Light hurried up several ramps, turning a sharp corner and nearly running right into him. Lawliet beamed.

“You came all this way just to see me? I’m touched, Light.”  Lawliet batted his eyes, teasing.  Light shot him.  “What’s wrong?  You didn’t come here to flirt?  That’s a shame.”  Lawliet sighed.  “It _is_ Valentine’s Day, you know.  I was actually hoping I’d run into you today.”

Light’s cheeks felt hot. “You wanted to…?”

Lawliet backed him into the corner, leaning in until their lips were a breath away. Their noses bumped.

“Well, Light? What do you think?”

Light didn’t, hadn’t been thinking for as long as Lawliet had been in his space. Light surged forward, their mouths crashing together at the same time as the vests they were wearing.  Lawliet laughed into the kiss, gentling it.  He cupped Light’s cheek and pressed him back against the wall.  Light sighed.

Time seemed to lose its meaning. Their corner was dark and secluded, and no one seemed to be running their way.  The music was abrasive and too loud, but with L boxing him in, he felt secure somehow.  The music didn’t bother him as long as L was kissing him.

L pulled back for breath, smiling at him. Light felt dizzy with it.

Still grinning, L shot him point blank in the chest. Before Light could react, he whirled away, skipped a few steps, and rushed down the ramp.  Light gaped after him.

On the one hand, he was mad because L was no longer kissing him.

On the other hand, L _shot him_ and Light wanted bloody vengeance.

Feeling a sharp grin overtake his features, he dashed off after L, feeling wrathful and delighted in equal measure. He might not be able to beat everyone after that distraction, but no way in hell was he losing to L Lawliet.

 

* * *

 

Somehow, even with the distraction, Light won. Sure it was only by about 15 points with Mello in a close second.  L was nearly tied with Matt, just behind Mello.  Light smirked at him, but he seemed unaffected.

“I wish we’d made a bet before the game, made it more interesting.” Light leaned on the counter beside L.

“ _That_ wasn’t interesting enough?  My, my, Light.”

Light rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.  How about we make a bet on this game:  Loser has to do whatever the winner asks.  They get one demand.”

L smirked. “I’m in.”

 

* * *

 

When L won—Light was in a close second, _but_ —he grinned widely at Light.  He nodded for Light to leave the group with him, finding a place a little more private for them to talk.  As private as an arcade could get, anyway.

“I believe I’m allowed to make one demand, yes?”

Light sighed, but nodded.

“I was thinking about it while we were playing, and I think what I want from you is chocolate.”

“What?”

“I want you to be my Valentine. That involves chocolate, yes?”  L’s smile was relaxed and open.  Light tried to keep his smile from getting too big.  It wouldn’t do to have L know how much he wanted that.

“I think I can do that. We’ll have to head back to my house, though.”

“Could it be, Light, that you already have chocolate for me?”

Light looked away. “I suppose nothing gets past you.  Well, if you’re serious about it, I’ll be your Valentine.  I…  I don’t want this to be a one-day thing, though.”

“Of course not. I also want Light to be my boyfriend, but it would be rude to make that my one demand, wouldn’t it?”

Light shook his head and tugged L in for a kiss.

“Oh my God, Light, you had a _date?_ You _used me_ to get to my friend’s brother?”

Light pulled away, cheeks hot and heart pounding. This was not what he wanted or planned.  He opened his mouth to say something, but L beat him to it.

“Weren’t you the one using your brother to get a date?” L raised an eyebrow.

Sayu blushed, but sighed. “I won’t tell Mom if you won’t?”

“Deal,” Light said. “You’re not going to make a big deal of it or anything?”

Sayu shrugged. “If you were straight you would have gone out with Misa at least once.  I thought maybe you didn’t like anyone.  I’m surprised, but not _that_ surprised.”

The tension in Light’s chest dissipated. “I suppose that makes sense.”

“So, are you gay, then? Or is it just Lawliet?”

Light shrugged. “I don’t know.  Haven’t given it much thought.  Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah. I’m taking Hideki with us, though.  Mom already said it was okay if he came over as long as you were home.”

Light rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine.  You’re making your own dinner though.”

“But _Light_ , you’re making dinner aren’t you?”

“Not for you.” Light nodded for L to follow him, walking away from his sister (still pouting).

 

* * *

 

Once his mom left for dinner with his dad, Light took L into his room and shut the door. L’s eyes immediately found the box on his desk.

“You really did have chocolate,” L said, voice low with wonder.

Light blinked at him. “Of course.  I’ve been trying to ask you out all week.”

“My answer is still yes, always yes, Light. Now give me the chocolate.”

Light rolled his eyes, but passed him the box. He watched with some anxiety as he undid the ribbon and opened the lid.  L’s eyes went wide.  He put the chocolate back on the desk behind Light.  He was about to ask what had come over him when L kissed him, long and deep.  It was a little uncomfortable with the desk digging into his back, but Light couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“No one’s ever made me chocolate before, and none of the store bought chocolate looks as amazing or beautiful as yours,” L murmured. Light was mortified by the soft noise that escaped him.  L kissed him again until he forgot to be embarrassed.

“I’m going to make you dinner,” Light told him when L lifted him onto his desk. “And later this week, we can go on a date.”

Between kisses, L smirked and said, “Maybe bowling this time.”

“I’ll kick your ass at that, too,” Light told him.

“Big words for someone who lost today, Light. Are you sure about that?”

“Positive.” Light smirked; L kissed him again, both of them laughing.


End file.
